A Journey Unforgiving: Part Two
by TheCobaltKiller
Summary: Ahkriloth has found himself torn between joining the army with some one who seems to be his brother or sticking to adventuring with his partner, Erik. Meanwhile, upon escaping Earthmoon Manor, Erik can now talk to the girl who has been occupying a big space in his mind. But will it all be 'back to normal', as hoped, when Erik discovers a truly distressing secret?


"W-w-WHAAAAAAT?!" screamed Ahkriloth, as he stumbled back, dropping Erik. "How could you be a Von Krein?!" He turned to the merchant. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I-I'm sorry, ok?" replied the ever growing nervous merchant. "I just didn't know, I couldn't believe it to be true..."

A groan could be heard as Erik tried to get up. He grabbed Ahkriloth's sleeve as he said, "You have a brother, that's great, but I'm bleeding again!"

"You'll live," snorted Ahkriloth as he helped Erik back up. He lay Erik down on a stone slab and then turned to Alexander. "So you say you're my brother, right?"

"That is correct."

"And do you live here?"

"No," he replied jokingly but why was he there if not. Ahkriloth stared him down trying to calculate the number of questions arisen from all these new people he had met.

"So what is this place? Where are we?"

Although Ahkriloth had seemed worked up and anxious, Alexander responded to this very calmly, "We are in a mansion on the top of Earthmoon Hill."

Ahkriloth's geographical knowledge was good as was his historical but the name of this location he did not recognize. As he worriedly tried to place them on a mental map, Erik gave off a sigh of relief. Ahkriloth turned to him and then Erik spoke up, "Don't worry about it, Ahki. This hill is in the middle of Earthmoon forest just beyond which is my home, Golddale." As he spoke these words, his heart felt warm and he was happy to know that soon he would be home and he could go back to that girl, that church, that lifestyle and when he fully recovered he would finally enlist in his faction's army, the Eastern Unified Nations Arms Force.

"But what of you, Alexander. What will you do?" his words were shaking but he stood tall and his stare on Alexander was firm.

"I shall continue to increase my skill level in this mansion and then I shall leave for my faction, The Holy Blade Inquisition.

Awful memories of his childhood rushed through Erik's mind. He shook his head as to try to forget them but they kept coming. Ahkriloth knelt down next to Erik and whispered in his ear, "I want to stay with you; we have a partnership after all. But he is my real brother and I don't know what to do..."

Erik placed his hand on Ahkriloth's shoulder and replied, "Ahki, my dear dear Ahki. A partnership is a partnership as a brotherhood is a brotherhood, bound by blood and real whether close or far. Go with Alexander over there and join The Holy Blade Inquisition. You know, my father fought for them. So if you see General or by now more likely Commander Sigma, tell him Erik Narukami says 'Hi Cecil!'." Erik smiled and lay back down. His hard was content as he had finally overcome his fears of loneliness and had conquered his many bad memories of his childhood.

And then suddenly, Ahkriloth spoke up, "My brother," he said to Alexander. "I am glad to have met you, and I wish you the best for the future, but I belong with Erik and I will be staying at Golddale. So if you'll kindly sow us out then I would be most grateful."

Alexander chuckled, "But of course." He smiled and then said, "But you know 'Ahki' we're bound by fate and will, more likely than not, meet again." He turned and began to guide the three of them out. However, while Ahkriloth was just happy to be leaving and retiring to a better life, Alexander's last statement had troubled Erik. 'Bound by _fate_'? Whatever could it mean? And what was so special about the 'Von Krein' family?

As he pondered about these questions, he remembered a tall building with a sig which read; _Golddale Archives_. He decided this would be the best place for him to do some research. As the four adventurers reached a tall grand double door passageway, they all took a deep breath and hauled the doors open. They were first greeted by a blinding light and they stepped out once they had recovered. The pain in Erik's head left as soon as he felt that all too familiar spring breeze. His cheeks slowly being caressed by the warm sun's rays and his hair wavering like the leaves on the trees.

Behind him Alexander turned and waved goodbye, before re-entering the mansion and shutting the doors. Here the merchant, too, parted ways with the group, leaving just Erik and Ahkriloth to make their way to Golddale. They turned around once more to appreciate the magnificent manor, which was like the home of royalty. A palace. Erik searched the horizon and then pointed to their destination, and becoming even more excited than before.

"There!" he said, ecstatic as a young boy with a new toy. "Over those trees and beyond that spring is Golddale."

"My, my," chuckled Ahkriloth. "You sure made a quick recovery. I guess that merchant's potions are top notch!"

"Damn!" smiled Erik. "We should have stocked up on some more."

The two of them cheerfully descended down the hill and engaged in the oddest of conversations. Erik was glad that Ahkriloth had decided to come and live with him and he felt their bond deeply strengthen. Suddenly, his smile turned to frown and his joyous expression to a serious one. He reached his arm out, across Ahkriloth's chest.

"Ahki!" he whispered. "Stop!"

"Whatever is the matter?" asked Ahkriloth, unaware of their situation. "Has something happened? What's wrong?" He could tell that Erik was agitated.

"There," Erik pointed to a group of trees. "Hidden behind those trees, a squad of Orcs have set up a camp. Their motive is unknown and I doubt it concerns Golddale, however, it would be foolish to just waltz right in."

"I see," Ahkriloth was impressed by Erik's good sense of danger and intuition, however, still worried. "So what do you propose we do?"

"Our best route is to go around them..." Erik hurriedly looked around. "Unfortunately, my wound rules out the option of climbing a tree and passing through from above, and thus we must continue on foot. It seems from their camp that their squad leader is deaf in his left ear as all the lookouts are too the right of his tent as opposed to equally spread on both sides. This means that it is wisest for us to go this way."

Ahkriloth was truly shocked, "Wow!" he said to Erik who was now pointing to the left of the camp. "You're good!"

"Thank you," was the only reply that Erik could possibly dream up for such a remark but was more than satisfied on the inside.

The two travellers continued to their left until far enough away from the camp and began to walk through the forest. Despite Erik's strong deductions reassuring a safe route, both of them had their swords drawn. Erik felt his pocket and, to his surprise, found the Sapphire Necklace that he had found on his last quest. He looked forward to finally meeting this girl and placed it in his jacket pocket. With this new found determination Erik led Ahkriloth through the forest.

The two of them had come to a clearing and Erik reassured Ahkriloth that it was not far to Golddale as they had reached Earthmoon Spring. Erik walked ahead of Ahkriloth towards the village on the horizon. Time slowed as the sound of a sword passing through a body could be heard. He turned swiftly around to see that Ahkriloth had stabbed a Giant Spider which had come from the forest. He had let his guard down and without Ahkriloth he would have been dead for sure.

However, he did not have time to give his thanks as two more Giant Spiders ran out of the forest. Ahkriloth ran at the first and stabbed it with his Runic Spear. Gooey, yellow blood splattered everywhere and the first spider drop dead. Ahkriloth collected its eyeballs to brew in a health potion and got its legs to sell on later. The second was Erik's, feeling confident he sheathed his blade and raised his hand. This had been the perfect location for the battle. He used his skill _Ice Knife_ and immediately a blade formed from the spring's water and appeared in his hand. He charged at the spider and sliced it in two. Out of its stomach fell the bones of an Orc and, upon closer inspection of his bag, Erik found 200 Gold.

Exhausted from the fight, the two stumbled into the village. At first, they were unnoticed but, after a short while, a group of adventurers who had just stumbled out of the tavern gave a cheer at Erik. And soon after, a crowd had gathered to welcome Erik back and to meet his new partner. Shouts of 'Where have you been?' and 'Who's this?' and 'Welcome back!' could be heard across the whole entire village.

"All in good time, my friends. All in good time," he said in response to all of them. "But for now I have business to attend to." He led Ahkriloth through the crowd and then they made their way to the church.

On the way there, they walked past the Golddale Archives and Erik remembered that he needed to stop by there later. As they approached the church, the big bronze bells rang 16 times; it was four in the afternoon. Erik and Ahkriloth walked through the grand double doors and were immediately greeted by the cleric,

"Why, hello Erik. You have finally returned, I must say I was quite worried about you but rumour has it you're a strong fighter. Ah! And it seems you have brought back a friend."

"Hello Cleric Herriot!" replied Erik, in the same cheerful tone in which he had been greeted. "This is Ahkriloth; he will also need a room."

The cleric showed the two of them to the room next to Sam and Erik left Ahkriloth to settle in. He thanked Herriot and then left for the inn. Once he had mustered up his courage and prepared himself for the countless fellow adventurers he was sure to be harassed by, he entered. And sure enough a table of men of about 25 all cheered upon his entry. _Called it_, he thought and then he caught sight of the girl again. _Here I go!_

He dusted his shoulders and tried to look cool as he leant on to the counter. He encouraged himself in his head before speaking,

"Hello again!" he said, desperately trying to show that he really was happy to see her again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she giggled, Erik felt his heart skip a beat. "My name is Alice, by the way. You must be Erik!" She smiled, "All the customers talk about you!"

"I can only imagine the pain!" Erik joked.

"They're not even the worst," she replied.

"Oh, really?" Erik was intrigued.

"Yep, my brother talks of you all the time!"

"B-brother?

"Yeah, you know, Jacob." It all made sense now, Erik felt dumb to not realise. Alice leaned in closer to Erik. "So, tell me why you're wrapped in bandages."

"Ah, well... When I woke up I was in Earthmoon Manor and the back of my head was bleeding," he tapped the back of his head. "Then I came across a deadly swordsman who stabbed me in the chest."

Alice gasped and placed her hand on his. "Are you alright?" she asked, extremely worked up over it as if it had just happened.

"I'm fine," chuckled Erik.

"And that boy? Did you meet him in the manor?"

"Yeah he's Ahkriloth," he gave her a smile then stood up, his hand still in hers. He slowly removed his hand, still looking her in the eyes, and put it in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the Sapphire

Alice was surprised at this offer but still grateful. She picked it up and put it around her neck, "Thank you."

"I still have some stuff to take care of so I must leave." He gently stroked her shoulder and turned away giving one last wave. She wave back and, as he left, she held on to the necklace and smiled to herself.

Feeling much to good about himself, Erik joyfully stepped out and made off to the archives with an accomplished stride. As he stepped in, he saw an elf at the counter and went to talk to her,

"Excuse me miss, but where might I find a book on the Von Krein family?"

"Ah, yes!" she replied. "We just received a new book on them in commemoration of Alexander's promotion in The Holy Blade Inquisition. Top floor."

Erik walked up the creaking stair well up to the 5th floor of the tower. He searched the _K _section and then the _V _section but found nothing, so he decided to start at _A_. Soon enough he found the book he was looking for _A Brief history of the Von Kreins and the Success of Alexander_. It was brand new and unopened so Erik was sure to take care. He sat down at a table by a window which had a nice view of Earthmoon Forest. He opened the book to find that the book's first printing was _02/08/616AD_, his 16th birthday, which had been only weeks before now. He turned to the table of contents and looked for Alexander Von Krein and Ahkriloth. However, what he read was beyond mysterious:

_As of this year, 616AD, Commander Alexander Von Krein of the Holy Blade Inquisition is now 32 and has announced the birth of his first child, Ahkriloth. He was born from Alyssa Von Krein on 21/06/616AD._

Erik was beyond confused, and did not comprehend a thing. How could the 16 year old boy he was now a partner of be but months old? And how could the young man hoping to become a soldier in The Holy Blade Inquisition that he had just met in the manor be a 32 year old commander?

Erik looked out the window to the grand, magnificent manor from which he had come. However, now it looked battered and old, probably crawling with Orcs, as if it had been abandoned and hasn't been touched for well over a decade.


End file.
